A Furry Guest
by AngelicaHouston
Summary: When leaving work, Angie Martinelli finds an abandoned kitten. What will she do now?


It was getting dark when Angie left the Automat. Although she was now living in a large mansion and didn't have to pay for rent anymore, she decided to keep her job at the cafeteria. Being raised among working class folks created a sense of dexterity and action in her and she just couldn't see herself settled at home with a few auditions to attend now and then. She had to make up for her time. Angie was still grateful for being able to dismiss extra hours and double shifts.

As soon as she closed the back door and faced the cold evening, she heard a muffled sound from behind her. Angie turned around to inspect the place and noticed the small noise came from the stack of empty boxes they had previously left there, after unpacking the stock. Curious as she was, Angie headed in direction of the pile, where the sounds were getting louder, but still muffled. "Maybe it's a rat", Angie thought, but it didn't stop her from getting close – truth to be told, she was not afraid of rodents, she even adopted a small one that kept wandering around her family's house when she was young, but only until her Ma had found out and made her retrieve "that filthy threat" to the streets. Well, at least she didn't make Pa kill it, it'd have broken Angie's heart.  
She was now in front of a closed box that didn't exactly look like one from the Automat. The sound was definitely coming from there. Angie squatted and carefully opened the box, only to reveal a small and dusky ball of fur that she recognized as a kitten. The little but distressed mewling made Angie realize how frightened the poor creature in all likelihood was. - "Hey there, little fella, how did you end up here, huh?", Angie tenderly murmured as she gently picked the kitten from the box and brought it close to her chest. As it felt the warmth of Angie's body, the kitten stifled the crying and tugged its little head under her left arm, while she caressed the soft fur. - "What am I gonna do with you?", the waitress wondered to herself. She could certainly leave the kitten where she found it but that would be just cruel – such an innocent life shouldn't be left to face an almost certain death, she thought. Angie would have to take it home with her and that…that was a completely different quest.

Peggy got home later than usual that night. The last events had left the office a mess and Thompson was surely giving them a hard time now that he was their chief. Or _unrightful_ chief, like Peggy reminded herself.  
The house was comfortably warm and Peggy inwardly thanked Angie for lightning the fireplace as she took off her coat. Walking along the hall, she tried to figure out where Angie was and it didn't take long until the answer came to her, when she heard activity in the living room. As she got closer, she recognized Angie's beautiful singing voice and a smile naturally came to light on her. The agent softened her moves so Angie couldn't hear her coming - she wanted to enjoy the moment in all its authenticity a little longer. When she reached the door, Peggy saw what was taking place inside the room: Angie was sitting in front of the fireplace and on the floor, in a cross-legged position. She had something lying on her forearm and Peggy took some time to understand it was actually a cat, a little cat Angie was feeding while she was singing. It was a rather lovely sight and the smile had never left Peggy's lips. Affected by the pleasant moment, she unconsciously leaned on the door, but without making sure it was still, stumbling forward and almost falling on the floor, the door opening wide in a muddle.  
Angie almost jumped from the ground, the urge to assure the kitten's safety preventing her for doing it so. When she looked up, she saw Peggy.

\- "My God, Pegs, what was that about?", Angie asked in a sigh.  
\- "It seems I tripped on the door. I'm sorry, Angie, I didn't want to interrupt you like this". An embarrassed Peggy was trying to regain her composure.  
\- "It's ok, I hope you didn't hurt yourself".  
\- "Oh, no, I'm quite alright, thank you".

The kitten had been incessantly meowing and Angie whispered calming words, petting its head to soothe the animal.

\- "You were singing…to that cat", Peggy commented.  
\- "I came to the conclusion it's easier to feed it if I sing at the same time". Angie sensed Peggy wanted to know more so she carried on, "Some fathead abandoned it near the Automat. I found it after I clocked out…and I thought it was best to bring it home".  
\- "You did good, Angie. Like a true angel", Peggy teased. By now she was sitting right next to Angie and inspecting the kitten.  
\- "It's cute, isn't it? Wanna hold it?"  
\- "I…I'm not sure, maybe later?", hesitated the agent.  
\- "Oh, you don't like cats, English?", a sudden saddened Angie asked. She was thinking about keeping the kitten as their own and suggest the idea to her housemate but this new piece of information would surely turn it into a dead plan.  
\- "Not like that. I just don't trust them". She continued, "Back in England, my grandmother had this hefty Persian cat and when I was little I tried to pet her and she attacked me. I became apprehensive somehow".

Immersed in her own thoughts, Peggy kept telling about her childhood, while an interested Angie listened – it wasn't everyday she was able to know more about the Englishwoman, since she was usually reserved about it. Angie also let go of the kitten, which was eager to explore the area on its own. However, the little one seemed to be more curious of Peggy Carter, slowly reaching to her and bluntly climbing her legs. Peggy was so distracted by her own story she didn't seem to realize what was happening.

\- "I believe I'm more of a dog person. My family had a beautiful English Setter, such a loyal creature! He used to follow me everywhere, and it was a pleasant company to have". Nostalgia filled Peggy's eyes but there was happiness in her voice. "When he died, well…it was one of the saddest days of my life", a mournful look invaded her. "I think it is one of the reasons I never acquired a new pet again…uh, Angie, are you listening to me?", Peggy inquired when she glanced at her friend and saw she was grinning and looking at her lap.

\- "I'm sorry, English, I didn't mean to be rude, but have you noticed what's happening there?", Angie replied between chuckles.

Peggy glanced at her lap. The kitten had found a new toy to play and it was nothing less than the ribbon of her dress, which was now untied, opening the front of her garb and revealing part of her undergarment. The agent blushed and quickly fixed the tie. In the meantime, Angie had picked the cat from Peggy's lap, - "C'mon, you tricky chap, don't you think it's too soon to start undressing Miss England here?". When she looked back at Peggy, the red-faced woman stared at her and they both broke into a laugh.

\- "So, is it a boy or a girl?", Peggy asked, composed again.  
\- "The kitten? Uh, I don't know…does it really matter?"

\- "I was just thinking we eventually have to name it and get a matching leash, so that information might be of some importance".

\- "Oh my God, are you serious, English?! We can keep it?!". Angie's excitement was palpable.

\- "Wasn't that the idea since the beginning?", Peggy said, content by how her words had positively affected the girl.

Angie lifted up slightly and threw herself for a tight hug. - "Thank you, English. You really know how to make a gal happy", she whispered into Peggy's ear, never letting go of the other woman. In that moment, Peggy knew she had made the right choice, even if it meant sharing space with a silly, troublemaker of a cat.


End file.
